Five Way Prize
by SilenceofHeart
Summary: The Generation of Miracles. What if somewhere on another planet were the Generation of Destruction? This alienized force kidnaps them for trophies from Earth. Kuroko and Kagami form a team with some friends to save them. Rated M for Bondage, language and some graphic nudity. :P Again, I update when I feel like.
1. Touou Academy

In a few light years away, on the dwarf planet Golredon, there was destruction everywhere. What used to be a planet like Earth, now looked like Mars. Fires erupted and destroyed its inhabitants. The planet could not survive, and it blew up. Flying away  
/from the debris, a pitch-black, circular spaceship was flying towards Earth. Inside the ship were 5 lifeforms that could change their appearance anytime they wanted. They were the Generation of Destruction.

-Tokyo, Japan-Touou Academy-

"Dai-chan, let's go to practice." Momoi Satsuki prodded the Generation of Miracles' ace player, Aomine Daiki. Momoi wore her signature light blue sweater over her school uniform. This was second nature to her.

"Ah? Why? Practice is so boring. Why don't you bother Tetsu, Satsuki?" He shot back. Aomine was on the Touou Academy rooftop where he often skipped practice a lot. He was wearing his practice shirt, basketball shoes, and basketball shorts, however he  
/didn't want to. He knew he hit her button, because she started to blush madly.

"W-what are you saying?!" She tried to think of a retort, even though he knew her well. "T-t-t-t-t-tetsu-kun has nothing to do with this!" She knew he did that on purpose. "Mou! Dai-chan!"

Suddenly, the ship flew into Touou's airspace, and five guys jumped down, practically crushing the concrete on the top. Aomine and Satsuki were in shock.

"What in the world?" Momoi asked in shock.

"So this is the famous Aomine Daiki, former ace to the Generation of Miracles, and Momoi Satsuki, former genius statistition. Eh? You two aren't that great." Aomine stood up from his spot, and proceeded to jump down and land right near one of them. But  
when he looked straight at them, he was shocked, and fell over instantly.

They were built like Murasakibara, probably faster than Kagami and himself, and more menacing than Akashi. The only difference was hair color. Red, yellow, blue, green and purple. All of them were dressed in white tuxedoes with black shirts.

"Akashi's Emperor Eye?! Why do you fuckershave it? Who are hell areyou people?!" Aomine raged from his sitting position. Momoi was at his side, in silent fear.

"Ahh?" The red haired man degradingly said to Aomine. His accent was that of an Osakan. "Emperor Eye? The hell it isn't. Its called the 'Galaxian Eye'. Its much better than that weak Emperor Eye you earthlings use." He held out his hand, palm to Aomine.

"What the- Woah! Hey! Put me down!" Aomine was floating above his school, more like almost thrown over. "Satsuki! Get help!"

"Mm! Dai-chan, hang on!" She ran to get the team from practice in the gym.

"Ara... Galvan, go get her." The green haired guy started to walk after.

"'Kay... Whatever you say, Jackien." This "Galvan" guy did what "Jackien" told him. Almost like Akashi telling them what to do.

"Hey! Let me the fuckgo!" Aomine proceeded to yell at Jackien. The guy just looked bored.

"What did you say?" Imayoshi asked. He didn't really ask anymore, he proceeded to run out, just to see the guy keeping Aomine above the school, like a puppet. He saw Imayoshi come with the team. Galvan following them, and returning to his spot.

"Ah. I have no business with you people. Hakem." The blonde haired one raised a finger, and the main starters (other than Aomine and Satsuki) were shrunken and forced into a gift box.

"Hey!" "Let us out!" Wakamatsu and Imayoshi yelled from inside the box.

"Let's go." Aomine was then shruken also, but instead of a box, he was put into an aqua blue crystal. He was still alive, he could still see, hear and speak, but he just couldn't get out. Jackien, Hakem, Galvan, and the two others made a black hole likeportal  
back to their ship and took their crystal prisoner with them.

"Satsuki! Warn the others!" Aomine commanded her. He'd known the aftermath of commanding her but she knew it was the perfect command for now. They disappeared as they boarded their ship. The last thing he saw was Satsuki, running.

XX-Inside the ship-XX

Aomine was taken out of his crystal prison by the blue haired guy, and then Aomine was forcefully stripped naked.

"Hey! What the fuck!" He was blushing as he yelled at the guy. But he was being ignored by that guy, as his back was slammed into the back of a one person old-fashioned cage, but his wrists were pulled over his head and behind the bars, and were put into  
some alien handcuffs. "Let me go!"

"I don't understand how this works." The blue haired guy said, holding a couple of strippedrags. He proceeded to put one of the rags into Aomine's mouth between his teeth, and tied itbehind his head. As thin as it looked, it was pretty thick.  
It effectively kept Aomine's rants at bay by changing them to muffled versions.

"Nngh! Mphm! Mmmmmph!" Aomine screamed but it was not understandable. The cage door was closed and the guy left that room, leaving Aomine alone.


	2. Shutoku

Tokyo, Japan. Shutoku campus, 7:30. The boys basketball club was light practicing in the gym. Midorima Shintaro, the Generation of Miracles ace shooter, and Kazunari Takao were having a little chat while the rest hard warm ups. 

"Shin-chan, what made you so into Oha-Asa fortunes?" Takao asked.

"They were point on and extremely accurate in how my day would go, games included."

"Wow." Takao shot a 3, when the aliens came into the gym.

"So this is Midorima Shintarou. He looks so weak!" The blonde haired guy said.

"Ah?!" Midorima got mad, but suddenly his body was floating. Jackien levitated his body and put it into a green crystal, much like Aomine. "Whoa! Let me go!"

"Kantan, kantan. Easy, too easy. Galvan, this one too." Galvan took Midorima, as Jackien put the Shutoku members in a gift box like Touou.

"-the fuck?!" Takao yelled out. "Let us out!"

Xx-In the ship-xX

Midorima was taken out of the crystal and stripped out of his clothes, prompting him to scowl.

"Mmhnn!" Aomine moaned as he witnessed Midorima get the same treatment as him: Midorima's wrists were alien cuffed behind his back, behind the bars of his cage. Midorima's mouth was stuffed with a rag and another was tied on top of his mouth*

"MMGHH!" He moaned, as he and Aomine were struggling to get free.


End file.
